Whirlwind Sage
by TealWarrior
Summary: "The Whirlwind" Sage found herself on the submarine of Trafalgar Law after being defeated by an Admiral. What now? sorry summary sucks. Eventual LawXOC?
1. Chapter 1

Sage's mind roiled with a million curses to the Marine Admiral that stood in the center of the Marine warship. The Admiral, for Sage didn't care to hear his name, was laughing maniacally as he felled each and every one of her crew, all dear friends of hers. She spat out a sticky glob of congealed blood and pushed her rebellious wild hair out of her face before engaging in hand-to-sword combat with another Marine. Her simple t-shirt and jean shorts rubbed uncomfortably against her skin, abrasive against all the small cuts she had acquired. Suddenly, she heard a cannon blast, and the ship rocked dangerously, throwing her off the edge of the ship. She was unable to focus any longer, and pulsing colors danced behind her eyes as her head collided with the hull, but then all she knew was water, and then black.

~~~X~~~

Sage woke lying face-down on the gravelly beach of a Summer Island in a puddle of red liquid, which trickled down the rocks and back into the sea, dying the foam crimson. Sea salt stung ferociously at a gaping slash on her back, stretching from her left shoulder to her right ribs. Her shirt was riddles with rips and her shorts were stained by blood. She remembered the terrified faces of her crew as they were slain, and soon, a river of tears joined the blood.

~~~X~~~

Sage's head pulsed with every heartbeat, painful enough that it made her chomp down on her tongue to keep from screaming. After what seemed an eternity, she finally dared to open her eyes to a metal ceiling and mundane gray walls. She mourned the death of her crew, but she was too exhausted to cry. Her brown hair, dyed red with blood, was pinned messily to the side of her head. She tried moving, but her legs would only twitch under the blanket that covered her. She had a nearly uncontrollable urge to scream and curl into a tight ball. She gritted her teeth and focused on trying to sleep.

She was half-dreaming when she heard the soft creak of a steel door opening, and strained her ears to hear who or what walked stealthily in. She kept her eyes closed, feigning deep sleep when she was wide awake now. The person, she noted, who entered strode quietly to her side, and she could sense it looking her over and checking the machines next to her bed, one that she realized fed an IV line into her forearm. "You can open your eyes now." A deep, smooth voice, which she recognized as male, pierced the silence.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Sage's voice was cracked and harsh, and she peeled open one eye, closest to the male standing next to the bed.

He wore a yellow-and-black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and a cynical smiley was displayed on the chest. He had tattooed the letters spelling DEATH onto each of the fingers of his hand, crosses on the backs of his hands, and oval signs on his forearms. There were dark circles underneath his eyes, which were a dark, smoky gray. A fuzzy white hat with brown dots around the rim rested comfortably on his head. _Why is he so familiar-looking?_

He smirked knowingly and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Like shit, thank you. Where the hell am I?"

"In a submarine 5,000 meters underwater." He replied.

Sage's mind blanked. Her eyes zoomed out, staring sightlessly from the fear of water. The man must have seen it, and chuckled lightly. "How long have I been sleeping?" She asked roughly.

"A couple hours."

"Mother of God, I'm hungry!" She hadn't intended to blurt it out loud. The man smirked again, checking things off on a clipboard he picked up from a desk across the room. She was lying in one of six single beds in the large room, which held bolted-down cabinets and medical monitors like the one next to her bed. She assumed it was an infirmary, although she never spent time in any.

The man sitting next to her turned as the door was flung open once more, and this time, two men strode in. The men stood at almost the same height. One wore a black cap with a red puffball on top and the word PENGUIN displayed on the front. Sage couldn't see his eyes or hair. The other sported a blue cap with a red brim and sunglasses. He had shoulder-length straight, bright red hair.

"She's more beat up than most, huh, Captain?" said the redhead. The "Captain" simply stood and walked out.

"Hi!" the redhead spoke. Sage faked a small smile back at him. He helped Sage sit up straight and swing her legs down to the floor. "I'm Shachi, and he's Penguin." Then she noted that Shachi and Penguin's faces were slightly red, and wondered why before she realized that she was encased in bandages from chest to the end of her ribcage and over her shoulder, revealing a flat, bruised yet muscled stomach, but was shirtless. _Whatever._ Sage thought.

Penguin went to her and Shachi, and they directed Sage to a small bathroom, where they inquired if she would be all right, and she assured them she would be fine, thanks. They left, and Sage undressed, noticing as she unwound the white linen from her chest that a layer of opaque plastic film was stuck to her back, covering the slash on her back. She kept the plastic on her skin; she knew it would endanger the wound to infection if it got wet, and she had no urge to see the wound anyways. She stepped into the small shower and slid the glass door closed. Every movement she made induced a strong ache in her muscles; they screamed at her rebelliously to simply stop moving, lie down and sleep.

The blood that washed out of her hair and puddled at her feet made her tremble.

After she had showered and washed her clothes while she was at it, she sat in the tub next to the shower and filled it, waiting for her clothes to dry enough to wear again. She dozed off for a while, and when she woke, she dried and dressed, wincing as the fabric rubbed on her wounds. She didn't have her normal sports bra, so she took the bandages from earlier and bound her chest.

Shachi and Penguin sat on the floor in the room she occupied, playing poker. They looked up at her and stood. "Damn! I was wrong." Shachi muttered. When Sage gave him a questioning glance, Penguin answered.

"He was hoping you were a natural redhead, but we couldn't tell 'cause all the blood. Turns out you're a brunette… What's your name? You never told us."

"Sage. I was wondering, was that the captain of this crew earlier?" Sage asked just to confirm.

"Yep. He's Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates." _Damn, that's why he was so familiar! Well shit, now I'm stuck on this sadistic bastard's submarine and I owe him my life!_ Then Sage reminded herself, he had saved her, so he can't be that bad.

She didn't even realize they had been walking until they stopped in front of a door and entered.


	2. Chapter 2

The galley, Sage assumed, had three long tables stretching from each end of the room to the other. Swinging double-doors were stationed at the opposite side of the entrance to the galley. The three tables held men in beige jumpsuits mingling with their crewmates. Sage heard many whispers from the men on the crew, commenting on the fact that she was a _girl,_ and how her wavy hair looked nice, how she was quite pretty, how she appeared strong for right after a battle. Shachi and Penguin walked her to the closest table. Sage sat straight-backed, so as to not break the stitches on her back. "I'll go get Greyson for her food." Penguin said. Shachi nodded.

"Greyson is the ship's cook. The captain told him to set some food aside for when you woke up." Shachi told her.

"How did you guys find me?" Sage asked him.

"We were on a Summer Island gathering supplies and when we heard that an Admiral was engaged in a fight with a pirate crew, we knew we had to get out of there, and fast. When we got to the sub, Josh saw you on the beach and recognized you. Josh is a medic, so he insisted we help you."

"Recognized me?"

"Well, you're a pirate with a decent bounty. 95,000,000beli is not weak." Shachi rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as if she might lash out and bite him. Sage decided to humor herself.

"Why the…this?" She mimicked him, rubbing her neck with her right hand. Shachi looked away, embarrassed. She let him slide as Penguin returned with a plate of food and a pitcher of water. Sage thanked him and dug into her food, observing the rest of the crew while she chewed. When she finished, she asked, "Why'd you ask me my name if you already knew it?"

Shachi and Penguin glanced at each other and Penguin answered, "Didn't wanna be awkward." Sage found this amusing, and started to laugh, her bubbly mirth ringing in the galley. It felt good to laugh, after all she had been through, even though she was sore and it hurt to laugh. Shachi and Penguin, at first, gave her a funny look, which only bolstered her laughter, then started to smile and laugh too. Sage sensed half the men in the galley look at her, and she didn't care, but soon her laughter died out and the world seemed to become mundane again. She straightened, still chuckling lightly, when a crewmember approached her, settling into the bench beside her. He had blonde hair, cleanly trimmed and styled nicely, she thought, and the deepest green eyes she had ever seen. He extended a hand and smiled.

"I'm Josh."

"Hey. Thanks for saving me earlier. Did you find anyone else?" Josh shook his head sadly.

"Sorry. I didn't… You should get back to the infirmary. You need to rest."

"Nooo! You can't make me do anything!"

"I never said you had to sleep, just rest. Maybe you can play poker with them?" He indicated Shachi and Penguin playfully. Sage turned to them, a little surprised to see them blushing madly.

"He didn't say strip poker. He just said poker. Perverts." She flicked each of them on their foreheads. "And they don't look like very good liars anyways." After receiving a few protests from the pair, she stood, leaning on her crutches, and they guided her back to the room she occupied. "Can we play BS? I don't like poker that much." She sat on her bed, wishing she had a ribbon or string for her hair; she disliked it when it hung in her face, so she usually had it in a ponytail.

"Aw, but… Strip poker…" Shachi whined. Josh quickly looked over the clipboard Law had left on the desk, and seemingly satisfied, sat on an adjacent bed.

Sage smirked. "You know, you two are at a disadvantage."

Shachi looked down at his boiler suit and scowled. "Shit." He muttered.

"But fine. One game, then BS?" Shachi and Penguin cheered. They started the game, Shachi and Penguin perched at the foot of her bed. She maintained a smile the entire game, and although she admitted they were pretty good liars, she bested them once each. She consented to just let them unzip their boiler suits down to the waist. She found that they wore navy blue tank tops under them. Penguin caught her once, and she removed her shirt.

"Not that it covered much anyways," She said. The shirt was slashed all over, as was her torso, but the cuts weren't deep and were healing nicely. The pair had nosebleeds.

"Let's stop this here, before you two die of blood loss." She noticed Josh's cheeks were dusted pink, but didn't comment on it.

"Can I borrow a tank top and a pair of pants?"

"I can ask Jaxon. He's the shorty."

"Hey! I'm not that short! I'm 5'9!"

"To us you're short. So is he. He's 5'8." Just then, Sage noticed that Josh, Shachi and Penguin, were all at least 5'11. Josh went to the door, and Sage called,

"Oh, and a rubber band, please!" He nodded, slipping away. Sage turned to Shachi and Penguin, smiling. "Do you have any books?"

Shachi and Penguin looked at each other before Shachi answered, "Yeah, but they're all in the Captain's quarters. You wanna go ask him for some?"

Sage paused, remembering Law's reputation as a sadistic surgeon who experimented on people. Then she grimaced and recoiled. "I'll pass…"

Penguin nudged Shachi. "She remembered." Shachi chuckled. They started a game of BS.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, Josh returned with another crew member. He looked about 15, with curly brown hair that covered his forehead, not messily, and light blue eyes. "This is Jaxon. Those are his pants, but the shirt is Captain's." Josh handed her the clothes.

"'Sup Jax." Sage greeted him.

"That's not my name." Jaxon sighed.

"It's your nickname now." Sage took the clothes and went into the bathroom adjacent to the infirmary to change. The shirt fit quite nicely, she thought. It hugged her in all the right places, and the sweatpants were warm and comfy. When she came back out, Law was sitting-straddling a rotating wheelie chair positioned beside the bed. All the boys turned to see her come out. "Can I panic now?" Sage questioned, rhetorically, as she slowly approached the bed and sat on it in front of Law. Law smirked.

"That's up to you, Miss Sage." Sage sent him a joyless smile. "I would like to know how you ended up wounded on that beach."

"I floated there, how else?" Law sent her a quick glare, and Sage chuckled. "Fine, fine. Okay. I'll tell you. You know about that Admiral who was fighting a pirate crew off the coast of the island you were on?" She paused. Law gave her a tiny nod. "He slaughtered my crew." She paused again, this time to breathe and push back tears. "Two of my crewmates were captured and taken to what I thought was just a Marine battleship, with maybe only a simple Captain on board. But I didn't know that the Admiral was there, and when I took the rest of my crew to save those two captured, we were annihilated. I fell off when the battleship started to fire cannons at mine, and I floated to that island you were at." Sage stated this mechanically, striving not to show any emotion. She was not the kind to cry; instead she turned and punched the wall behind her, denting the metal. Blood seeped from her knuckles, but she ignored it, choosing to stare at the floor.

"I would prefer that you don't damage my submarine, Miss Sage." Law grasped her wrist, reached over to the table beside the bed, and picked up a roll of linen bandages. She looked up at her hand as he began wrapping her knuckles with the bandages. In the corner of her eye, she saw the other four crewmembers watching with keen interest. As Law released her hand, she pulled it away, cradling it to her chest.

A white polar bear in an orange boiler suit, wow what color! slammed the door opened and exclaimed, "Captain! Captain! There are two battleships directly above us. Would you like to raid them?"

"A talking bear." Sage said to herself.

"Sorry." The bear slouched and apologized, a dark cloud above his head.

"Stop apologizing!" The other four boys in the room yelled. Sage laughed.

Law stood from the chair and stalked to the door, the entourage of boys following. "Bepo, fetch Kikoku. We're gonna kill some Marines." Then he turned to Sage, who still sat anchored to the bed, and ordered, "You will stay in here. Understood?"

"Ah, fuck." Sage muttered. Law smirked, then turned and slammed the door closed._ Well Law if you think I'm gonna be a good girl, fuck you! I'm a pirate, and I'm gonna fight! _ She immediately stood up, ignoring her soreness and cracked open the door. She didn't see or hear any more crewmembers running around, so she silently slipped out the door, and looking around, decided that it would be best to go up the stairs at the end of the hall. On the floor above, there was an open door through which sunlight streamed through, temporarily blinding Sage. She blinked rapidly, and ran onto the deck of the submarine. It swarmed with Marines and half-familiar men in boiler suits.

"Whirlwind Sage!" Sage looked lazily to her right, taking in the sight of a Marine running at her with two swords raised. He swung them simultaneously at her neck, but she ducked and punched him in the armpit and elbowed him in the throat as he doubled over. He coughed up a handful of blood and lay on the deck, gasping.

"Dumbass. I'm pretty pissed right now." She spat at him, already feeling the effects of her earlier battle on her body. She looked around, challenging all with a low growl, and saw Shachi being overwhelmed with a cluster of Marines who stabbed at him from a distance with bayonets. She stalked up behind two of the Marines, and slammed their skulls together. Then, taking advantage of the others' confusion, bent low and swung her right leg into the backs of the knees of two more Marines, toppling them over. As they fell backwards, she brought her left heel down on the chest of one, stepped over his body on the deck, and grabbed the chin of the second and twisted his head, breaking his neck with a satisfying _SNAP_! By then, Shachi had defeated the other four Marines, and gaped at her while she engaged with another Marine, kicking him in the fork of his legs and then stabbing him in the heart with his own bayonet. Then she turned to acknowledge him, her green eyes blazing with such fury Shachi quailed. He gave her a nod of thanks, which she returned, and she leapt away, hair streaming, and kneed a Marine in the back and breaking his neck.

Her heart roared in her ears, through the clarity that battle granted her. Every detail looked sharp; she could see the stubble on the face of the Marine in front of her, trace a notch in the blade of a bayonet. She didn't know how long she was fighting, only aware of the sweat running down her face and the soreness in her rebellious limbs, but she was smashing in another Marine's head when she was surrounded by a blue bubble. _What is this?!_ She tried to jump out of it, but when her foot left the ground, she was back in the infirmary with a very angry-looking Law. "Wah?" She questioned him, confused.

"Miss Sage, care to tell me _why_ you insist on launching yourself into a battle when you just got out of one?" His voice was richly layered in rage, concern, but more so, it sounded like a low growl.

"Coz at this moment I despise Marines, and I need to get the feelings out on something instead of your submarine, correct? ...Is the Dark Doctor _worried_ about me?" She knew she was pushing it, but she felt suicidal today, that's weird.

"I just don't want you ripping those stitches so I have to patch them up again, Miss Sage. So until you learn your lesson, you're staying here. _Always._" He pulled a pair of handcuffs from somewhere on him and swiftly connected her left wrist to the bedpost.

Sage blinked. Was she really that tired that she couldn't do anything against that? _Well fuck me, I'm slow today._ She gave the chain an experimental tug. It didn't give at all. She looked up at Law with the best sadface she could muster. "But…But…"

"But what, Miss Sage?" He didn't wait for her to answer; he stood and strode out.

"Damnit." Sage indulged herself with several more pungent oaths.

~~~X~~~

So, Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the favorites and follows I've gotten so far! Please review!

In honor of my first reviewer, I hath granted their request! You're welcome.

-SK


	4. Chapter 4

Law sighed and relaxed as he closed the door. Damn, that sadface almost made him melt, it was cute- WHOA HOLD ON! He swiftly stopped the train of thought, mentally facepalming, and returned to the battle abovedecks. He distracted himself from his thoughts by slaughter Marines.

Sage frowned to herself, scowling at the Kairoseki handcuffs. She didn't have a Devil Fruit, so it didn't make her weaker, but it was indestructible. She strongly considered just breaking the metal bedpost, but she abandoned the thought. She was too weak right now, and Law would have her head, so she settled into a comfortable position with her left hand above her head, and quickly went to sleep.

Sage came to when she realized that someone was touching her, bandaging her and sticking a needle in her forearm. Her eyes snapped open and her right arm tensed, ready to punch someone. "Holy fuck!" She yelled in her surprise. She was about to launch her fist into the face of the person next to the bed, but her knuckles stopped two inches from Josh's nose. Josh stood frozen, his eyes wide, still registering that she was awake. "Josh! Sorry." She pulled her arm back to her body, settling in a sitting position on the bed. She saw the whole room turn to look at her after her outburst. Other wounded crewmembers occupied the other beds in the infirmary, with others tending their injuries. Law sat at a bolted-down metal desk across the room, checking off clipboards. He hadn't turned.

"That's okay. I know you're surprised." Josh continued adjusting the machine next to her bed and the IV in her arm. "Good thing you didn't break this needle. It's a good needle." Sage smiled sheepishly.

"So you're a medic?" She asked.

"Yeah. There's a half-dozen of us, included Captain." Josh wiped a shallow cut on her thigh with an alcohol cleansing pad, rubbed an ointment in, and plastered a long strip of cloth to it. Sage hissed when he cleaned it, but didn't complain. She saw Law stand and leave the room.

"How many are in this crew total?"

"21." Josh replied. Sage had run dry of questions. For now, at least. "You look better when you sleep. You're not scowling." Sage raised an eyebrow at him, meeting his green eyes with hers. Her eyes were a lighter color, with a ring of gold, while his were dark, almost black.

"If I were any other girl, that statement would be creepy." She commented.

"I know. That's why I told you and not any other girl." He replied. She acknowledged it.

"Ya got a point there."

"Captain wants you to report to his quarters; I'll take you there." He produced the key to her handcuffs and opened them, also taking out the IV and replacing it on a stand by the machine by the bed. As Sage stood up and rubbed her uncomfortable wrist, she could feel all the eyes in the room glance at her, silently watching her.

"Thanks. Do you know why?" She asked. Josh shook his head and closed the door behind them. They climbed a flight of stairs and he led her to a door at the end of the hall. He knocked twice.

"Enter." Law's voice rang from inside. Josh opened the door and ushered her in, but didn't follow, instead waited outside.

Sage stood in a nicely-sized room, with a bed pressed up against the corner, a closet with a sliding door, a handful of bookcases along the adjacent wall, and an extravagant dark wooden desk bolted to the floor in front of her. Law sat at the desk, poring over papers and lists that littered the messy desk. The rest of the room was duly, ridiculously _clean_. "Sit." Law told her. She considered _not_ sitting just to spite him, but she decided it was too much work, and plopped gracelessly into the chair set before his desk, instantly regretting it when pain crashed from her back. She cringed, gritting her teeth. He looked up at her and leaned back in his chair, pressing the tips of his fingers together in a high arch. She raised an eyebrow, asking him what he wanted.

"Miss Sage, I saw how you fought today. You are indeed skilled in combat." He paused, and Sage acknowledged his comment by giving a small nod. "Therefore, I must discuss this with you. I want you to join my crew."

~~~X~~~

I'm so sorry this chappy is so short; I started school again and I've been busy dealing with teachers and stuff, I try my best to find time.

Thanks for reading, review please!


End file.
